


Build me up

by MarielleThorn



Series: Anything I want [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Communication, Confessions, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Fingers in Mouth, Getting to Know Each Other, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Kneeling, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Romantic Gestures, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safewords, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Kink, Sub Keith (Voltron), Teasing, authority kink, getting caught (kinda), they're falling fast and hard and can't keep their hands off each other, trying out new things together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn
Summary: After a night filled with sex unlike anything Shiro's felt before, he wakes up feeling guilty for all the things he let himself do. He tries to sneak out of the hotel room only to be called out on it.Keith is amazing in more ways than one it turns out and maybe exactly the thing Shiro needs.





	1. The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the series

Shiro wakes up on his back on a bed that isn't his own, with an arm draped over his chest and black hair nuzzled into the crook of his neck. It takes a moment to realize where he is, who he's with, and to remember everything that happened after the BDSM show he went to last night. More specifically, what happened between him and the very hot dark-haired man that was the star of that show and that is now curled up next to him.

Shiro is exhausted despite his deep sleep, and when he moves his muscles protest. Which isn't that strange when he _does_ remember what they did last night. Sex. Lots of it. They kept going for _hours_. Too many to count and by the end of it, Keith had come four times and Shiro two, which is double what be can normally pull off. But Keith had just kept pushing, asking him for more. No, _begging_ him for more. And Shiro gave it to him.

He tied Keith's hands to the bedpost with his belt, just like Keith asked for. He kissed him all over, bitt his neck, his nipples, his chest, his thighs. He sucked him off but stopped short of making Keith come. Then made him beg for his cock. Then proceeded to flip him over and eat him out until Keith was cursing and screaming at him.

That's when Keith came the first time. And it had been _beautiful_ to watch Keith fall apart in front of him, _because_ of him. Shiro hadn't even waited for Keith to finish his orgasm before he pushed into him. Keith had been so soft and warm and tight and he trembled around him in _the_ most perfect way.

Keith kept begging him ”Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop” over and over. So Shiro hadn't. He'd fucked Keith ruthlessly. He had let himself go and allowed himself to just take and give anything he wanted. And it had been the most amazing experience of his life.

Now in the morning though. When the heat of the moment was gone, that old familiar weight was starting to settle in his gut again. Keith had been perfect. And so wonderful with him. Telling him to keep going to do more to him. That he wanted it. Wanted Shiro to ruin him, to own him, to do anything he wanted to him. And just the thought of it still sparks a deep primal form of lust in Shiro. But it also scares him how easily he let himself fall into it. The desire it brought out of him. The things it made him want to do. The things he _did_ do. Looking at the marks on Keith's body now, the ones he left there... it should make him feel sick and guilty, and it most certainly should not turn him on. But it does. And that thought, in turn, spins it all around and _does_ make him feel sick.

It was one thing to be okay with that they did yesterday when it was yesterday and they were both so caught up in the moment, but now-

Keith suddenly stirs in his sleep and Shrio freezes. Tries to hold his breath, anything so Keith won't wake up further. Shiro isn't quite ready to face him and what they did just yet. And the urge to get up, get dressed and just leave is becoming increasingly more appealing as well.

So much so that he can't stop himself from carefully slipping out of bed, grabbing up his belongings and slipping into the bathroom for a fast shower - just enough to look presentable - Before he gets dressed and attempts to slip out of the hotel room before Keith notices.

”I hope you're planning on coming back with breakfast in bed” Shiro hears Keith's voice from the bed just as he starts pulling the door open ”If not, I'm gonna be seriously pissed” Keith adds and sits himself up just as Shiro turns to look at him. Keith still has the belt loosely wrapped around one wrist from last night and it doesn't even seem to bother him. Shiro had completely forgotten that was even there in his haste to leave before Keith woke up.

Shiro stands there, in the doorway, at a loss for words and looking more than a little guilty. For ones though, the guilt makes sense. And oddly, that's a good feeling.

”I'm sorry” Is all he says, because what else can he really say?

”Yah, you better be.” Keith responds and he doesn't look happy. ”I thought we agreed no leaving without talking about this?” Keith reminds Shiro of something they talked about before they fell asleep last night.

”I-”

”No. You don't get to do that. Don't look like a lost puppy or I can't stay mad at you.” Keith says and he looks torn between trying to stay mad and breaking out into a pout.

”I'm sorry”

”Yah, yah. You said” Keith says as he gets up from the bed, still fully naked and more than a little messy from yesterday's activities.

Shiro blushes, but it's more from arousal than embarrassment.

”You. Sit.” Keith says and gestures to the bed ”I'm gonna take a shower and you better fucking be here when I get back”

”Okay,” Shiro agrees. It's the least he can do after acting like the cold-hearted bastard that he's trying to pretend he isn't.

Keith's showers quickly and looks only mildly surprised when he finds Shiro on the bed waiting for him when he gets back.

”Okay. Now let's talk.” Keith begins as he sits himself down on the bed next to Shiro ”You were great yesterday. I had a lot of fun and nothing that you did, or I did, was wrong in any way.” He says it like facts, not a question. Which is just as well because Shiro's not sure he could have answered a question like that anyway.

Shiro chuckles ”I thought you wanted me to be in charge, yet here you are telling me how it is”

”Well, I think you need to hear it,” Keith says, much more gently now. And he's right, Shiro did need to hear that. He doesn't even think he's realized just how much he needed to hear that until just now.

”You're amazing Keith,” Shiro says before he realizes that he's opened his mouth. He smiles and lifts a hand up to run his fingers through Keith's hair, just to touch him.

”Dont change the subject” Keith actually blushes a little and it's the first real blush Shiro's seen on him. It looks good.

”I'm not. It was great _because_ you're amazing Keith” Shiro insists, tilting Keith's head and leaning in for a kiss. It's a very innocent kiss compared to the ones they chared the night before, but it feels like maybe they needed that. In contrast to everything else they did.

”Mm... you're pretty amazing too” Keith purrs ”..when you're not trying to talk out on me that is” He adds, but this time it's playful.

”I'm sorry. I just... I freaked out” Shiro admits ”This is still... I-”

”I know” Keith says and even if Shiro hasn't told him the whole story – there really wasn't time for that in between all the sex – it still feels like Keith _does_ know and _does_ understand. ”That's why I said we should talk today. Before we do anything else. Aftercare can last a long time you know. And it's not just for the sub.”

”Aftercare?” Yet another word Shro doesn't know.

”Yah it's...” Keith makes a face like he's not sure how to explain it ”It's how it sounds. _After_. _Care_. Things can get pretty heated in a scene, kinda intense, and sometimes – a lot of the times – you need to spend some time to build each other up afterward. Everyone's different and needs different things. I like to cuddle. Some people prefer talking, others want to be left alone for a while. It varies.” Keith goes on to explain ”Mostly it's for the submissive because that's who's most likely more vulnerable. But that's not always the case.”

”I... I've never dose that before” Shiro says softly, guilty again because that's yet another thing he should have known and should have provided for the people he slept with when things got a little rough. God, he's so stupid and _selfish_. All he does is take and take and take and then just leaves. He's an asshole.

”No, don't do that” Keith puts both hands on Shiro's face and turns him so Shiro has to look at him ”Don't shut yourself off and assume you should have known all this before. It's okay to not know things. Everyone starts somewhere. Hell, I was a mess when I started out. I refused aftercare because I thought it made me weak. I thought I didn't need it. I was stubborn and then it came back to bite me in the ass. We've all made mistakes. We're all just human Shiro.”

”But-”

”No buts. What did I tell you about butts?” Keith adds in a grin that still somehow manages to look almost like a pout. It's extremely cute and Shiro can't keep himself from smiling. ”What did I tell you about buts?” Keith repeats.

”No butts unless it's yours getting wrecked” Shiro answeres and smiles bigger.

”Damn right!” Keith is grinning now and Shiro very much wants to kiss him.

”You're so fucking beautiful,” Shiro says again before he realizes his mouth is open. There's just something about Keith that completely dissolves the barrier between thoughts and words when it comes to things like that.

Keith bushes again and now Shiro really can't stop himself ”So beautiful” he breathes out before he closes the distance between their lips and kisses Keith thoroughly.

”So how about that date?” Shiro says when they finally break apart again.

”Thought you'd never ask”

-

They spend the rest of the day together, getting breakfast at the hotel before heading out for a walk that turns into shopping. Keith gets a pair of sexy as fuck leather pants and Shiro buys a couple of shirts that Keith insists makes him look 'hot like pornstar'. Shiro's not entirely sure how he feels about that compliment, but if it's coming from Keith, he can't really complain.

After that they both sort of wish they'd kept their room at the hotel for the rest of the day because the urge to get back in bed again and get out of their clothes is getting close to unbearable.

The end up managing to keep their clothes on somehow though and just keeps walking. And talking. About a lot of things. Silly things. Serious things. Things that happened the night before and how they feel about it. They don't get to all of Shiro's insecurities, but they cover the gist of it. Keith is a very good listener and never seems to judge Shiro for anything he says. Which makes it easier to talk about. Shiro shares some stories and Keith shares some of his own. They talk about their kinks and what ice cream flavors they like.

After lunch they go to the local amusement park. Going on different rides and attractions, and make out a little too much in the house of mirrors in a corner where they think they're alone but gets a stern talking-to about how to behave in public by the security guard. Keith is laughing the entire way out of the building and Shiro is mortified. But he can't feel too bad about it for long when he sees the bright smile on Keith's face that seems to light up anything within a 5-mile radius. Shiro has to kiss him again, and dose. And it's only a fakes coughs from the same security guard that makes them break it off again before it gets too hot.

They end the day with a candlelit dinner for two at a sea-side restaurant, and it's _beautiful_. Keith is beautiful and Shiro can't stop looking at him. They've only known each other for a day but somehow everything with Keith just feels right. He can't explain it. It should freak him out. It should scare him how close they've gotten in such a short time. But it _doesn't_. It just feels right and when Shiro – with a blush on his cheeks – admits that to Keith when they're standing at the pier looking out over the water, Keith admits he's feeling the exact same way.

As the day ends they have to part. It's hard though and Shiro can barely manage to let go of Keith's hand as he steps onto the subway. They live on opposite sides of the city it turns out, almost a full hour back and forth. But they're gonna meet tomorrow again, after work. And with that in mind Shiro does manage to let go of Keith hand.

”See you tomorrwo _big guy_” Keith teases.

Shiro raises a questioning eyebrow at him ”I thought I said-”

”_Shiro_. Yes, I know” Keith answers before Shiro can finish. Then he leans into the train from the platform, close to Shiro and for Shiro's ears only ”Or maybe you'd prefer if I called you _Sir_” he purrs and Shiro's feels heat wash through him in an instant ”You didn't complain about that last night after all”

”Keith!” Shiro hisses, face red as he pulls back to look at the devilish grin on Keith's face. Without thinking about it he grabs the hair at the back of Keith's head and janks ”_Behave_” he purrs right back and he can see the way Keith's knees go weak.

”Make me~” Keith challenges back and just before the doors to the train start to close Shiro pulls Keith into it with him.

”Maybe I will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking about how the morning after would go from "Is it okay to own you?" and wanted to add an actual sex scene and not just the hints of one, so I sat myself down and started writing. Hopefully, this will contain less innocent things than my first story in this series.
> 
> (and yes I've made this into a series rather than one long story with lots of chapters)


	2. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I didn't tell you to stop” Keith breathes out, pushing Shiro back harder ”I'm not gonna break Shiro. I told you-” he runs his hands up around Shiro's neck and grabs at the short hair there ”Unless I say _lion_, you can do anything you want. And I want your teeth back on me right this fucking second” he demands ”I want you to bite me even harder. Make it hurt. Make me scream for you”
> 
> ”Oh god Keith- I can't... You're..” Shiro shivers, holding his hands hard on Keith's shoulds to steady himself. ”Fuck”
> 
> -

They reach Shiro's apartment about 30 minutes later, both inpatient and eager. Keith can barely keep his hands off Shiro as he unlocks the door. As soon as they're inside though, Shiro does what he's thought about doing ever since he first mett Keith, he slams him up against the wall and kisses him breathless. Their shopping bags forgotten on the floor.

Keith moans and presses back against him, play-fighting him for control which only makes Shiro trap his hands against the wall by his head and press into him harder

”I thought I told you to behave” Shiro speaks in a dark whisper against Keith's skin as he kisses his way down his chin to his neck.

”I thought-” Keith breaks off into a moan ”-I said _make me_”

At that Shiro bites down on Keith's neck hard enough to make him squirm in earnest and try to get away.

”Sh-Shiro!” Keith breathes out the name in a moan and whimpers, pulling on Shiro's hold on his hands. It makes Shiro shiver all the way down to his toes.

He's already hard. His heart is beating out of his chest and all Shiro wants to do is keep pushing, keep taking, keep making Keith moan for him. But then he hears another whimper that is definitely more pained than pleasurable and he instantly backs off. Takes his mouth of Keith's neck and lets go of Keith's hands. ”I'm sorry. I-” He doesn't get to finish before Keith is pushing at his chest and has him up against the wall on the other side of the small hallway.

”I didn't tell you to stop” Keith breathes out, pushing Shiro back harder ”I'm not gonna break Shiro. I told you-” he runs his hands up around Shiro's neck and grabs at the short hair there ”Unless I say _lion_, you can do anything you want. And I want your teeth back on me right this fucking second” he demands ”I want you to bite me even harder. Make it hurt. Make me scream for you”

”Oh god Keith- I can't... You're..” Shiro shivers, holding his hands hard on Keith's shoulds to steady himself. ”Fuck”

”Is that okay?” Keith asks, suddenly gentler ”Is it okay to want that?” Unlike last time Keith told Shiro what he wanted, this time he looks genuinely concerned. Like he's worried Shiro's going to turn him down. That he's going to think that it's too much.

”Keith. Yes. God yes that's okay. I just-”

”You're just worried you're gonna hurt me for real” Keith says and Shiro nodds ”We've had this conversation Shiro. I can take it. I've taken worse. And the truth is, even when you're rough with me you're actually so gentle.” Keith goes on and gives Shiro a deep, sweet smile. ”I trust you to stop if I say the safeword. So would you please trust me to say it if I need to?” he asks and there's no way Shiro can say no to that.

They've gone over some off-limits things during the day. Some things neither of them are actually interested in. And they've coverd more than a few things they _really_ like and want to do. So they should both have a decent arsenal to use against, and for, each other. But it's still hard for Shiro to let himself go. Maybe even _because_ Keith trusts him so much and he's terrified of breaking that trust. Even accidentally.

”I do trust you. But I'm terrified of messing up and I-”

”It's okay to mess up. It's okay to use the safeword. You can say it too if you need to. And I won't judge you. Nothing will break if either one of us uses it. We'll just stop and talk if that happens. That's all. I won't be mad or upset and I won't run away. And I'm sure as hell won't let you run away. So can you please get on with it already?” Keith says with a twinkle in his eyes that Shiro has already started to recognize as there's no point in arguing this any further.

”I've been thinking about your cock in me this whole damned day. You have no idea how fucking much I want it” Keith goes on as he pulls Shiro's sipper down and slips a hand inside ”It's huge and I want to choke on it.”

”Fuck-! Keith..” Shiro moans out, shivers and presses his head back againt the wall for support ”Fuck...” Shiro takes a few long moments to breathe, eyes closed and trying to gather himself. Going over all the things Keith's just said to him.

”Fuck I want you to choke on it” He finally says, looking down and meeting Keith's eyes just in time to see him shiver ”Keel for me baby” he commands and Keith obeys. It's a thrill all on its own. Such a simple command but seeing Keith follow through and the way he looks up at him like he _wants_ to be there is everything Shiro's ever wanted.

”Show me how good that mouth of yours is baby” Shiro goes on, running one hand through Keith's hair and the other down to his lips, pushing at his bottom lip to open his mouth and then just watches as Keith takes his thumb in and sucks it. Licking around it, making it sloppy. And Shiro can't believe he didn't get Keith to such him off yesterday.

”Yah.. you like that baby? Like being on your knees for me?”

Keith hums and sucks his thumb harder ”Mm yes Sir” He says as he breaks off, liking his way to Shiro's other fingers and making them just as wet as his thumb ”Want you so bad Shiro”

”Then get on with it” Shiro says with a grin he isn't even realizing is spreading over his lips. He pushes his finger deeper into Keith's mouth, mock-fucking his mouth with them before letting him pull back and off them.

”Yes Sir.” Keith breaths out and the way his voice is already hoarse is driving Shiro crazy.

Keith proceeds to give Shiro the best blow job of his life. It's not just good it's... _good_. Keith dosn't have a gag reflex – or he's hella good at controling it - and he takes Shiro all the way down on the second pass. Hardly even warming up to it. He just swallows him whole and looks like it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. He even says so when he pulls off for a breath ”God you're so good Shiro. So.. hmm~” he doesn't even finish his sentence before he's back to it.

All Shiro can do is grab on tight and go along for the ride. He could come like this. He _really,_ really could. And he wants to. It's during his inside clean through with how much he wants to come down Keith's throat and watch him swallow it. But he also wants so much more, and unlike Keith, he needs a little more time in between orgasms to actually get going again and he doesn't want this to end yet.

So when he feels he really can't take it anymore, he grabs Keith's hair and pulls him off him. Keith actually whines, like Shiro jsut took away his favout toy. And by the look on Keith's face, maybe that's exactly what he did. Shiro pulls Keith up and kisses him again, pushes him back against the other wall and tastes himself on Keith's lips.

”Fuck baby... your _mouth_” Shiro practically moans out into the kiss.

”You like?” Keith asks. _The_ most smug grin on his lips, like he _knows_ he just turned Shiro to mush.

”Like?” Shiro asks, raising an eyebrow ”I could watch your pretty little mouth around my cock all day baby”

Keith smiles in that proud, bashful way that somehow manages to be just as hot and seductive as it is sweet and innocent. How Keith can manage to be both at ones baffles Shiro. But honestly, he doesn't care _how_ Keith dose it, just as long as he keeps doing it.

”Good” Keith answers and leans in for another kiss. Slower this time but now less intense. ”Are you gonna give me a reward?” he teases and Shiro can feel the grin against his lips.

”I thought my cock was your reward”

”Then give it back” Keith says as he slides his hands down and wraps both of them around Shiro full length ”God you're so fucking big” Keith says like he's still just realizing that.

”I can't believe you could actually take all of it” Shiro says in honest awe. It's not bragging. While Shiro is far from ignorant of his size or how it tends to affect people, it's not all good. ”No one's done that before” he admits. A few have tried, or have wanted to try until they actually saw him. Being big and all may sound good but in reality, it can also be limiting.

”Lucky me” Keith purrs with a smile. Then proceeds to jank Shiro's pants all the way down to his feet ”Get naked. I want my reward”

They end up in bed again, clothes spread out throughout the apartment on the way there. Keith on top this time, straddling Shiro's hips.

Shiro swears that Keith is deliberately trying to get him to lose his mind. The way he moves over him. The way he sways his hips and stretches his arms up into the air, smooth and almost cat-like before he grabs his own hair and pulls it with a moan makes Shiro cock trich where it's nuzzled perfectly in-between Keith's asscheeks.

”Tell me what you wanna do to me” Keith asks while he's moving his hips in a mockery of what Shiro assumes is how he would move if Keith got to ride him.

”You like when I talk dirty to you? Don't you?” Shiro asks back and moves his hands to Keith's hips just to hold him or steady him or maybe just to feel him.

”What if I do?” Keith asks with a sinful smile, and maybe a little blush too. But considering that Shiro now knows what he looks like when he's genuinly embarassed, the blush now only looks like an invitation. Like Keith is playing it up.

”You're such a little slut” The word slips out before Shiro can stop it. But ones he realizes it's out, he freezes. And so does Keith. Which makes Shiro panic. Did he say too much? Say something he definitely shouldn't have? He doesn't actually think Keith is a slut. God no! And definitely not in the bad kind of way like that had just sounded. No. Not at all. Not even a little!

He's only ever used that word a hand full of times. He loves using it, but he also hates using it. It's dirty and wrong in a good kind fo way. Makes him feel something he can't put words to. It makes his blood boil but he _doesn't_ think Keith is a slut. He just... he was just trying to talk dirty. To give Keith what he wanted. But-

A memory passes his conscious mind before he can stop it. Years and years ago but still as clear as the day it happened.

_Shiro's on his knees, behind his boyfriend, his cock buried deep inside his ass and hands clamping his wrist behind his back and holding him face down on the mattress. It's the first time he's let himself go this much. Let himself do this. And he's so fucking turned on he can already feel his orgasm building. But then he says it..._

”_You're gonna be good for me? Gonna let me fuck you like I want, like a good little slut?”_

”_What the fuck Takashi?!” Adam freezes up and curses at him. He struggles to get his hands free but Shiro doesn't let them go. He doesn't understand that Adam really wants to stop yet._

”_What? You're telling me you don't want this, my little slut?” Shiro reaches down to grab hold of Adams's hard cock to prove his point. Only to find that he isn't very hard at all. ”what-?”_

”_No, I don't fucking want this okay?” Adam says again and this time when he tries to get his hands free, Shiro lets him. ”You're fucking crazy. You've been acting weird for weeks. You say you love me and then call me a-” He can't say it._

”_Adam- I..”_

”_No Takashi. Shit. I'm your boyfriend, not some _thing_ for you to use when you're horny alright?” He accuses and Shiro can't say anything in his defense. _

_In his defense though, this is the first time Adam has ever mentioned he doesn't like the little rougher sex Shiro has slowly been introducing into their relationship for the past month._

”_You can't just jump me and hold me down like- Damn it Takashi!” Adam goes on, moving to get out of bed and starts picking up his clothes from the floor ”You know damned well I'm not a slut and I sure as hell ain't _yours_ alright?”_

”_What do you mean you're not mine?” Shiro asks back, genuinely hurt by that statement because he thought they both belonged to each other. But Adam's too upset to see the hurt, or maybe he doesn't care, Shiro can't tell._

”_What?” Adam pauses and looks at Shiro who's still on the bed and still more than half-hard because he worked himself up too much and it won't go down that fast. ”You think I belong to you or some shit? I'm a _person_ Takashi. And the fact that you don't think so- the fact that you're still _hard_ even after you've stepped over the line and _used_ me... You're no better than an abuser”_

Shiro flashes back to the present. Ready to back off and plead to Keith and whoever will listen. Say he's sorry and hope to god he hasn't ruined something that could very possibly have been the best thing that's ever happened to him just because he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.

But then Keith _moans_. Loud and rived and attacks his mouth with sloppy, deep kisses. ”Say that again” He demands as he runs his hands all over Shiro like he can't get enough of him.

Shiro's a little too caught up in recovering from his shock to respond. He kisses back though, because how can he not with Keith's lips on his? But he's still trying to catch up to the fact that Keith apparently isn't upset with him. That – judging by his frantic kissing – he even _liked_ it to say anything at all.

After another minute or two of uninterrupted kissing, Keith tells him again ”Say it again”

”You- you like that”? Shiro asks, breathless and panting, shock written all over his face.

”Obviously? You think I'd tell you to call me something I didn't like? I'm not stupid Shiro” Keith answers and he's smiling like he's amused that Shiro would even question it.

”Oh” Is all Shiro says at first. Brain still trying to catch up. But then Keith keeps smiling at him, the playfulness turning seductive.

”What?” Keith purres ”you don't want me to be your little slut? You'd rather I be a good boy? Do what I'm told?” Keith teases ”I thought we already established that you were going to make me? But you know.. if you're not interested, I could just leave..” Keith tries to look innocent but it quickly turns into a grin.

”You try to leave and I'll tie you up to the bed”

”Now that's just an invitation” Keith grins wider.

”Keith” Shiro can't help but say the name like it something precious. He doesn't know what it is about Keith or what it is he does to him, but with just a word or a smile he can melt Shiro entierly.

Shiro pushes up to sit and precedes to pushed Keith down on his back, reversing their posisons ”Where have you been all my life?” Shiro breathes into the crook of Keith's neck as he places kisses there. ”You're fucking amazing. My...” he hesitates for only a moment ”my perfect little slut” It feels weird to say it knowing it's okay to say it. But it also feels so incredibly good that Shiro can't stop him from saying it again ”You gonna be a good slut for me?”

”Fuck yes” Keith breathes out, wrapping his arms and legs around Shiro.

”Hands above your head baby” Shiro orders and Keith obeys even if he seems torn between doing that and holding them around Shiro.

”Want me to tie you up baby? So I can have my way with you?” Shiro asks, smiling playfully and heatedly

”Stop fucking _asking_ me” Keith argues

”Such a brat” Shiro teases and places a much too sweet kiss to Keith's nose before he moves to get off the bed ”Don't move” Shiro adds before standing up and looks around the room. He's so not prepared for this and has no idea what to use to tie Keith up with. His belt could work, like it did yesterday, but that's still on the floor in the hallway and he _really_ doesn't want to leave the bedroom right now.

”A tie usually works” Keith suggests, having aparently figured out what Shiro is looking around for. He's still laying still on the bed with his arms over his head just like Shiro left him and the sight takes Shiro's breath away.

”What if I wanna tie more than your hands?” Shiro asks back, a sinful look on his face. And Keith visibly shivers.

”Many ties usually works,” Keith says, voice breathless and almost uneven like it's too good to think about. He spreads his legs wide, spreading himself out again and Shiro's not sure if it's because he's trying to seduce Shiro or if Keith just likes doing it. Either way, it succeeds in getting Shiro to hurry the fuck up.

He gets four ties, and he honestly can't be bothered with caring if he picks any he actually care if they get wrinkled and ruined or not. He straddles Keith's waist and ties his hands to the bedpost, one to each side. Keith pulls on them when he's done like he's testing their strength and Shiro sees the moment his pupils dilate and he realizes he won't be able to get out of that any time soon.

Then he ties the other two around Keith's ankles and attaches them to the end of the bed so Keith is spread out like a star.

”Beautiful” Shiro whispers against Keith's lips before he moves further up Keith's body so he's straddled over his chest instead, crotch close to Keith's face. ”This what you wanted?” Shiro asks while he holds and gives his cock a few nice long slow strokes, tilting it so the tip is only just not touching Keith's mouth.

”Fuck. You're a sadist aren't you?” The question is playful but Shiro blushes at it none the less. Because honestly, he probably is. But it's not something he's quite ready to explore yet. Keith either senses that or he's just too eager to get this show on the road to press the issue. Either way, Shiro's grateful.

”Is that any way to talk to me right now?” Shiro asks instead and brings his cock a hair's breadth away from Keith's lips before he pulls it back again.

Keith opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue but it's too late to reach anything other than air ”Fuck you”

”If you're good, I might let you” Shiro continues to tease, stroking himself a little firmer now, getting himself fully hard and ready. ”But first I want to teach you how to _behave_”

Keith shivers again and it almost causes Shiro to shiver too but he suppresses it and keeps the air of calm around him. The control he has right now is insane. He could do anything he wants to Keith right now and there's nothing Keith could do to stop him. And the fact that Keith trusts him with that is an entirely new kind of power-trip. One Shiro realizes he very much likes and wouldn't mind getting used to at all.

”Give me that cock and I will” Keith answers and opens his mouth.

Shiro wants to tease him more, make him beg a little harder, ask a little nicer. But seeing Keith laying there, waiting, with his mouth open like that, touching hanging out, is more than he can take. With a grunt that is more of a moan really he leans forward and presses his cock into Keith's mouth.

Just the head for now. Keith may have deepthroated him before, back in the hallway. But Keith was ready for it then, had initiated it even. And this position and angle are very different. Shiro doesn't want to overwhelm Keith when he physically can't move away.

Shiro absently wonders how safewords are supposed to work in a situation like this. It's not like Keith can speak around the cock in his mouth. So how can he say the safeword if he needs to? With that in mind, Shiro watches Keith's face closely for any distress.

So far all he sees in pleasure. Maybe a slight bit at annoyance, but Shiro guesses that's more to do with the fact that he still hasn't moved his cock any further into Keith's mouth. He's just keeping it there, still, letting Keith move his tongue around the heard. And damn, he's way too good at that.

Shiro places both hands on the wall above the bed for support and keeps looking down. Keith is lifting his head up from the bed to try and take Shiro deeper but Shiro moves back when he dose, making Keith chase it and not giveing him what he wants. He wants to hear Keith whine again. Hear that desperate little noise that sents fire shooting up his groin.

It doesn't take long. Soon, Keith is all but whimpering, mouthing at Shiro's cock like a drowning man gasping for breath. It's hot as hell and _beautiful_ of all things. Shiro could watch Keith like this all night. But he also wants to see how he looks when he takes him all the way down again.

”That's it baby. You want my cock that bad?”

Keith only nods.

”Want me to fuck your mouth like a good little slut?”

Keith whines.

”Yah baby... fuck-” Shiro breaks off into a moan when Keith does something new with his tongue that can only be described as illegal. ”Yah.. yah I'm gonna fuck your mouth baby. Open up”

Keith dose. He opens up wide, takes a deep breath and lets his head rest against the pillow for Shiro to use.

Shiro sighs out a breath that's more of a moan than anything else when he finally starts pushing deeper into Keith's hot, wet mouth. He still doesn't go too far. But he starts working his way in and out, setting en even fast paste. Every time he pulls back, Keith swirls his tongue around him and every time he pushes deep, Keith moans. Shiro can feel the vibrations of it and he curses under his breath, losing his rhythm for a moment before he picks up the pace.

”Fuck baby.. god..” Shiro's not sure what he's saying, and he doesn't care either. ”Yah, just like that. All the way down baby” he says and Keith opens up for him, even more, tilts his head and before Shiro knows it he's pushed deep enough to be flush with Keith's lips ”Oh shiiit” Shiro can't stop the tremble in his arms, legs, entire fucking body at how good it feels to have Keith's throat tighten around him and watch him struggle to keep it there without gagging on it.

Eventually though, Keith dose gag on it and Shiro pulls off instantly, all the way out to let Keith gast for breath ”You good baby?” He asks, needs to make sure.

”More than good” Keith answers and his voice is definely horse now. Rough around the edges and Shiro doesn't wait for another word before he goes back in, fucking Keith's mouth in earnest now, but staying mindful of pulling back out enough for Keith to be able to breathe.

The closer he gets to the edge though, the harder it is to pull back and give Keith that time ínbetween the deep thrusts to recover. He hears more gagging. He hears Keith choking on him and before Shiro can get his head right and pull back he automatically pushes deeper, chasing the feeling.

At the same time, he hears knocking on wood and looks down to see Keith's hand tapping the headboard. They haven't talked about what that means but Shiro can guess and he pulls back out.

Keith couches and take in a few long shaky breaths as he turns his head to the side, trying to get a better angle while he catches his breath.

Shiro moves down and cradles Keith's head in his hands to make it easier for him ”You still good baby?”

Keith swallows a few times, takes another deep breath before he nods ”Good” he agrees but Shiro's not entirely convinced

”You sure because-”

”Fuck me” Keith interrupts. He's still breathless and panting. His lips are red and swollen and it makes Shiro want to do just that. ”Shiro, fuck- I need you to fucking touch me”

It takes a second for Shiro to catch on, because isn't he touching Keith already? Then he looks over his shoulder and sees how hard and dripping Keith is - he looks like he could pop any second - and Shiro understands what kind of 'touch him' Keith means.

”I didn't hear you say please” Shiro teases him because he's realized he really loves the look on Keith's face when he teases him, makes him beg for what he wants.

”Please” Keith gives in right away. ”Please Shiro, _Sir_. Fuck- I need you to fuck me so bad”

”Yah?” Shiro goes on, mischief and lust covering his face.

”Damn it Shiro!” Keith pulls on his restains ”Yes! I need you. I need you to make a mess of me and fuck my ass and come all over me and-”

Shiro cuts Keith off by kissing him hard and deep, moving his tongue into Keith's mouth and making it sloppy ”Anything you want” he promises against Keith's lips before he moves down and undoes own of the ties attaching one of Keth's ankles to give him some space to move. He reaches for the bedside table for condoms and lude then lifts Keith's now free leg up over his shoulder and straddles his other leg.

”I'm gonna fuck you so good baby you won't be able to speak” Shio purrs as he grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers with it.

”No need. Just-” Keith stats when he sees the lube and apparently realizes that he's going to have to wait for Shiro to prepare him before he can actually fuck him and that is just too much time.

”No. I don't want to hurt you” Shiro says firmly but gently and it's entirely different from the last time he told Keith he didn't want to hurt him. There's no fear or worry in his voice now. This isn't him aksing Keith, or telling Keith that he might mess up or take things too far, or that he doesn't trust Keith to know what he's asking for. This is simply him being a good partner in bed, asking Keith to trust him and be patient. And it feels good. Feels even better when Keith whines but relaxes on the bed and _lets him_.

Shiro works his way up to two fingers probably before he should but it's not quick enough to actually hurt Keith, just make him really feel the stretch. He then works himself to three, then four fingers, watching Keith beg him in broken words and tell him ”it's enough already!” as he squirms on the bed.

Shiro's tempted to push him over the edge like this. But considering he did that last time, and knows how Kith looks and sounds like as he comes on his fingers, he doesn't feel the need to do it again. He'd rather feel Keith come on his cock.

”I'm gonna give you what you need now baby” Shiro says in half a trance as he rips open a condom and puts it on before he lines himself up and then proceeds to watch himself slide into Keith, slowly, all in one go.

They're both trembling, babbling messes by the time he's fully seated and Shiro can tell by the way Keith's breath hitches that he won't last much longer.

”Don't you dare” Shiro orders, voice low and rough ”Don't you dare come before I say” he warns and Keith looks up to meet his gaze like a daying man looking at his salvation. He nods though, biting his lip and it almost looks like he's trying to hold his breath to be able to carry out Shiro's request.

”Good boy” Shiro prases and starts to move. He takes it slow for about three thrusts before he can't hold himself back anymore and starts fucking Keith is earned. He grabs Keith's leg, both to have something to hold onto and find pouches against and to angle Keith better as he keeps moving his hips, and on the next hard thrust, Keith shouts.

”Can't! I can't- Shiro- please!” he begs and it's music to Shiro's ears.

”Can't what?” Shiro breathes out between breaths. He knows perfectly well what Keith _can't_, but he wants to hear him say it.

”Wanna come-! I need ah...” he breaks off into a moan and Shiro is transfixed as it looks like Keith is on the verge of coming, holding himself back with sheer will power. ”Please!!”

”Come for me baby. Fuck- Come for me right now!” Shiro angels his thrusts deeper and harder while one hand wraps around Keith's cock as he starts to spill over. Shiro strokes him and fucks him through it. And just watching Keith come, feeling him clamp tight around him and pull on the restraints is enough to send Shiro over the edge as well. It's breathtaking and Shiro whites out as he comes.

He's not sure how long it takes him to come back to reality again, but when he does, he hears Keith's panting breaths and sees the light bruises on Keith's leg that he's apparently been clamping into a bit too tightly in the heat of the moment. He should apologize for that, but he's a little too tired for that right now.

”Keith. You good?” Shiro asks softly as he slides slowly out of him. Keith whines a little but the smile on his face takes most of Shiro's worry away.

”All good. So fucking...mmhh” Keith hummus contently, smiling a little deeper before his face relaxes and evens out again.

”Good” Shiro smiles back and moves to unto the ties around Keith's ankle and his writs. He sees red marks on the skin there and pauses. He looks between Keith's face and his writs and is a little lost for words. Keith hasn't seemed to notice yet. His eyes are closed and he seems about ready to fall asleep.

”Keith?” Shiro askes, voice soft and a little unsure ”Your wrists... I'm sorry” He apologizes and brings one of them to his mouth to kiss the hurt away.

”Hm?” Keith opens his eyes and looks at Shiro a little puzzling. ”Oh.” He continues when he sees the red marks around the wrist that's till by Shiro's lips ”It's okay. I don't mind. Kinda like it actally” he smiles tiredly. ”Nothing you did was wrong” he adds, knowing Shiro's worries.

Shiro isn't sure he did nothing wrong, but he can believe that Keith isn't upset with him. That he did want this. But they didn't agree on leaving marks like that. And after the conversations they had today, Shiro wants to do this right.

”What do you need?”

”Cuddle with me” Keith says ”Maybe a glass of water.” he adds and smiles at Shiro, tired and worn out and oddly - but perfectly - _cute_.

”Anything” Shiro agrees and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water, a towel to wash up with and a pack of chocolate chip cookies. Keith didn't say he wanted them but he feels he should at least do that much.

”You want to borrow a shirt to sleep in?” He asks when he's back, placing the cookies down on the bedside table and handing over the glass to Keith that has managed to drag himself up to a half sit.

”I'm good” he says as he takes the glass. He takes a few long drafts from it before setting it down and notating the cookies. ”Cookies?” He asks with a fond smile that melts Shiro's heart.

”If you want. I can get something else”

”No. No that's good. Thanks” Keith answers and reaches for Shiro's hand ”Now come back to bed with me”

Shiro dose. He climbs back up in bed, helps to clean up the mess they made and settles down next to Keith, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

”This is nice” Keith says with a lazy sigh, cuddling a little closer to Shiro then taking a moment to look over his wrists. ”Maybe ties aren't the best for bondage” he laughes ”We should go to my place next time. I got all the toys” he jokes but Shiro's quite sure he's being serious.

”Next time?”

”If you want?”

”Yah. Sure. I mean- Yes” It sounds a bit clumsy but Keith only grins tiredly at him so he probably doesn't mind.

”This _is_ nice” Shiro repeats. ”I'm sorry about the wrists though,” He says again.

”Don't be. Seriously. I like having some sort of mark lingering for a while after things like this. It kinda makes it last longer you know? And besides, these'll be gone in less than a day.”

”Oh. Good then. I mean. That's good, right? Or...?”

”Or what? You want to leave longer-lasting ones?” Keith teases and wiggles his eyebrows at Shiro a little.

”Do you want me too?” Shiro teases back, but it's also serious and seductive.

”Mm~ maybe.” Keith purrs ”I'll let you know tomorrow” he adds before a yawn takes over and he wraps an arm around Shiro. ”Right now I think I kinda just wanna sleep. That okay?”

”Of course. Why wouldn't it be?”

”Well, maybe you wanna talk some more? Aftercare remembers” Keith points out.

”Oh. No- I mean. We can talk tomorrow. I'm... fine” And oddly, he is. It's a strange feeling. But a very very nice one. ”I'm good.” Shiro wraps both arms around Keith and pulls him close, nuzzling his hair and places a kiss there. ”As long as you're here, I'm all good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos in this. It's like past 5 in the morning when I edited this so... ^^' I'll go back and fix it some other time. Hopefully it's at least decent. And hopefully you at least like the sexytimes ;) hehe
> 
> As I mentioned, I'll be doing some short bits and pieces of this AU, adding some scenes here and there that I want to write out. Some of them will be explicit, other innocent. Might even add some short things with the other paladins too. 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything specific you wanna see - kinks, situations, whatever - and it might spike my interest ;) Really though, any and all comments are what motivates me to keep writing, and it always makes my day~


End file.
